


when red meets blue

by kaciegordan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaciegordan/pseuds/kaciegordan
Summary: Taiga realizes on a Saturday evening playing a game of streetball against Aomine that he has probably been in love with Kuroko since he first met him.It wasn’t a sudden realization, more like a persistent thought that Kagami had kept wanting to ignore until it became too much.He prays that even though he can't confess this to Kuroko that he won't be as hopeless with his feelings as Aomine, but he just might be.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	when red meets blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title of chapter inspired by "Born To Be Yours" by Kygo and Imagine Dragons. :)

Taiga realizes on a Saturday evening playing a game of streetball against Aomine that he has probably been in love with Kuroko since he first met him. 

It wasn’t a sudden realization, more like a persistent thought that Kagami had kept wanting to ignore until it became too much. 

However, now that the basketball player had faced the revelation, he realized no matter what he did he could never confess these thoughts, especially not to Kuroko.

“Oi, Bakagami stop spacing out,” Aomine said, the basketball spinning on his index finger. “We don’t have much time before they close down the courts.”

Kagami hums, “Yeah okay,” 

Aomine rolls his eyes and looks at Kagami, who was still spaced out, “Alright Bakagami, let’s go to Maji Burger, you aren’t going to be on your A-game and I’m in the mood for a couple of their new meat burgers.”

Kagami simply nods, because what else could he do now that he realized he was in love with his best friend, it’s not like he could continue his day as if nothing happened. 

The pair quickly clean up, more Aomine because Kagami was just mindlessly putting his water bottle into his bag not realizing that he does not have a bag. Aomine calls him, once, twice, and a third time before just dragging Kagami out of the court. 

Kagami, still dazed, is aided by Aomine across the street and then down the sidewalk to their local hangout, which on a Saturday evening wasn’t bustling like usual. Aomine opens the door and grabs them a table before leaving Kagami with their stuff as he orders. 

Now that Kagami isn’t rejecting the idea of being in love with Kuroko, he snaps out of the mindless trance and realizes that he has to tell Aomine. Maybe it is because he wants to get it out and into the world or maybe because Aomine is a good listener and might help Kagami with the crisis. 

Aomine on the other hand seems content with eating in silence as he sits down across from Kagami and shoves seven, no make that eight because Kagami could eat nine and still be starving, burgers into Kagami’s side of the table as the redhead says in a quiet voice. 

“I’m in love with Kuroko.” 

Time stops for a second as Aomine openly gapes, the burger that was coming up to his mouth has stopped just in front of his chin. The bustling of the small crowd and staff in the burger joint seems to quiet down and for a second the world just seems to stop spinning. 

Aomine quickly recovers and then nods, biting into his burger as he mumbles, “Okay.” 

And Kagami falls apart. 

“It’s just how…? Like I never even thought of him like that and I don’t know what to do? Maybe it’s just… teenage hormones or something? I like Kuroko, yeah, but not like that, never like that. Don’t I like girls? Yeah, I like girls, I like the porn magazines you give me. So why? Why is that whenever I do think about a lover Kuroko pops up? Why… do I like the way he smiles whenever Nigou does a new trick? Why do I… get super happy whenever he compliments me. Why do I love… why do I… why do I love him?” Kagami asks, his breathing picking up in leaps and Aomine leans over and places a hand on his shoulder. 

“Kagami calm down,” Aomine says, and Kagami slumps against the chair. 

Aomine on the other hand wasn’t as surprised. He knew something was up when Kagami, the other basketball-loving freak stopped paying attention in a game, especially one against “his sworn rival” as the redhead mused.

Thanks to his years of observation by watching a master observer, the Touou basketball player had some idea that it had to do with Kuroko, and Aomine doesn’t have any idea who else would take up Kagami’s time besides Kuroko and basketball?

It wasn’t like he could explain it, in fact even if he asked Akashi or Midorima whether or not they could explain love, Aomine doubts they could even come close. 

Believe him, in one of their rare Generation of Miracles hangouts, with Murasakibara asking the random question Akashi and Midorima had an expression on their face that could only be categorized as confused. 

“Bakagami,” Aomine mumbles, picking a couple of fries off the tray. “What are you going to do?” 

Kagami shrugs, what can he do? The only option would be to completely hide his feelings, otherwise, Kuroko would be able to figure him out right away. 

“If you are worried about Tetsu, don’t be. He is way too dense when it comes to love.” 

Kagami raised an eyebrow, biting into his third burger. “What do you mean?”

Aomine shrugs, “Exactly what I said. Back at Teiko, he had a couple of girls pining after him, one was even more obvious than Satsuki, but never he realized.” 

Kagami’s eyes widened, “Wait so how did he know Momoi likes him?”

Aomine smirks, “Cause Satsuki told him. With Kuroko, he’s the type when it comes to love, doesn’t know it until you show it.” 

“That rhymes,” Kagami mumbles plainly making Aomine chuckle.

“Sure as hell does, now come on you want to stop by the new store for some tape? Midorima says that it’s pretty good quality.”

“Okay,” Kagami mumbles and stuffs two more burgers into his mouth as he throws his and Aomine’s trash away.

The pair quickly exit and walk down the sidewalk resting in a comfortable silence when Kagami looks at Aomine and says in a curious voice, “Hey when did you realize that you were in love with Kise?”

Aomine, who was still sipping on his cola, chokes, his eyes widening and he looks bewildered. 

“What the… Bakagami?” Aomine sputters and Kagami laughs. 

“Yeah, you asshole, you think you are the only one who has known Kuroko and picked up on his observation skills?”

“I…” Aomine says before the voice Kagami has dreamed of thousands of times fills the night. 

“Kagami-kun? Aomine-kun?” Kuroko says and the pair turn around and find their blue-haired best friend holding a small bag in one hand and a leash in the other. 

Wait, if there was a leash… Kagami thought and when he heard the small “bark” from beside him, he screamed. 

“Oi Kuroko, why is Nigou here?” Kagami said, thanking that his voice was calm, only the fear of Nigou seeping in. 

“Kagami-kun, I’m walking him,” Kuroko says, and then motions to the basketball in Aomine’s hand. “And I presume Kagami-kun had his evening basketball game with Aomine-kun?”

“You are right with that Tetsu,” Aomine says and then makes a motion at his non-existent watch. “Oh, would you look at the time? I got to go and catch up on some homework so I’ll see you two at the practice match next week, yeah?” 

Before Kagami can protest the blue-haired gives Nigou a quick pat on the head and sprints in the direction toward the train station. 

“Is everything alright with Aomine-kun?” Kuroko asks, turning his head back to Kagami who was now questioning his relationship with fate. “He never does his homework.”

“The idiot was probably going to do something else,” Kagami says and then looks at Kuroko, how his light blue hair falls right above his matching eyes, how a simple outfit of gray crewneck and black jeans could look so good on someone, and how much he loved… no he couldn’t say anything. 

“Anyways,” Kagami says, his voice rising unnaturally. “I’m a bit tired so see you tomorrow at morning practice, eh Kuroko?”

Kuroko nods and then hesitates before pointing to the tape shop a couple of stores away. “Kagami-kun, if you don’t mind could you come somewhere with me? I need tape for my fingers and Midorima-kun has recommended a new shop that isn’t far from us.” 

Kagami rolled his eyes, what was Midorima, a new representative for this store? Nevertheless, since he was never able to deny anybody, especially Kuroko, anything he obliged, keeping a safe distance away from Nigou who was walking swiftly ahead of them. 

The walk was quick and quiet, Kuroko didn’t say much like usual and Kagami was hyper-aware of every move that his friend was making, from the light tapping of bony fingers against jeans to the occasional neck crane. 

“Would it be alright if Kagami-kun waited outside with Nigou?” Kuroko asks as they come up to the store and see a large dog, and growling dog with their owner on the phone. “I don’t want anything to happen and I understand Kagami-kun might not want to…”

“Kuroko,” Kagami said, his hand coming down to ruffle his partner’s hair. “Don’t worry about it, just get your taping and some extra so I can give it to Riko tomorrow morning.”

“Okay, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said, the blue-haired giving him a rare smile making Kagami’s heart flutter. 

As Kuroko went into the store Kagami stayed a good distance away from Nigou and the other growling dog, as the Seirin mascot kept note of the distance and was currently engrossed in playing with the bushes.

If anything this was a major point that helped Kagami realize that he is in love with Kuroko. Nigou. The Seirin mascot was a part of Kuroko’s life and eventually, little by little, the team mascot who was apparently part of the things Kagami feared became a part of his life as well. 

It’s not like Kagami would willingly have gone out of his way to stay with a dog, but this was Nigou, and more importantly, this was for Kuroko. 

The redhead saw a bench out of the corner of his eye and sat down slightly moving Nigou away from the bushes as a text came through. 

**Kise** :

_Kagamicchi!_

Kagami rolled his eyes at the childish nickname as he responded. 

**Kagami** :

_What Kise?_

**Kise** :

_You are in love with Kurokocchi?_

_Aominecchi told me! It took you a while to realize but congrats!! Kurokocchi is in good hands!_

Kagami almost dropped his phone, because of course, Aomine told the love of his life. Although granted Kise probably didn’t realize that in fact, Aomine was also irrevocably in love with him. 

**Kagami** :

_Yes…_

_Thank you for your blessing?_

_And what do you mean it took you a while to realize?_

**Kise** :

_It took you a while to realize! It means exactly what it means!_

**Kagami** :

_That literally does not help._

**Kise** :

_Ah, Kagamicchi is being mean as always! I hope Aominecchi isn’t rubbing off of you!_

_And what I meant was that you have ALWAYS been in love with Kurokocchi. I just didn’t think you actually knew!_

He knew Kise wasn’t the brightest person around especially when it came to anything besides basketball, or modeling but even then he wasn’t aware of everything. 

But if he knew about his newfound discovery…

“Kagami-kun?” Kuroko’s voice rings through the air. “Are you alright? I’ve called your name three times.”

“Ah, Kuroko,” Kagami said, rubbing the back of his neck, fear flowing through his veins. “Are you good for today?” 

Kuroko nods, and then motions to the bag. “The staff didn’t notice me so there was no problem, although finding the tape did take a while because I couldn’t exactly ask them.” In the last sentence, the shorter boy pouts slightly, making Kagami want to squeeze the life out of him and repeat like a mantra that Kuroko Tetsuya was the truly cutest person alive. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Kagami says and then ruffles his hair on instinct. “After all, it does help sometimes and whenever you're with me, you get noticed more often. I’ll make sure you get noticed.”

At this Kuroko smiled and then for an ever brief second- Kagami might have imagined it- but his bony fingers brushed against Kagami’s and the blue-haired smiled looking up at him.

“Then I guess I should always stay with Kagami-kun?”

Kagami swore he almost died because of the overflowing cuteness.

\----- 

The next morning was like any other, with the light and shadow duo now well into their second year the Seirin team has changed with the arrival of their new first-years. 

There were three of them, Kagami didn’t know two of their names but the third one was basically a smaller and male version of Kiyoshi. Unfortunately, they didn’t have the skills Kiyoshi had, however with the constant drive for improving sooner Kentaro would have a starting spot. 

“Kagami-senpai!” Kentaro said, making Kagami startle because who thought it would take so long to be used to be called senpai? “Can you show me a three please?”

That was another thing. 

Riko thought it would be a nice idea for Kagami and Kuroko to master three-pointers. Kuroko had better accuracy with them and Kagami since all he did was dunk the ball, scratch that, since all he _liked _doing was dunking the ball, did not.__

____

__

“Yes, Kagami- _senpai _” Furihata teased, making Kagami shoot him a dirty look. “Hang out more with Kentaro, you know he looks up to you right?” he added quietly.__

____

____

Furihata and Kagami had grown close since the beginning of their first-year summer when they had run into each other at the grocery store and found out that they did in fact buy the same brand of milk which was constantly earning slander by the rest of the team. 

It wasn’t something that would be considered a “bonding moment” but Kagami was thankful for Furihata.

“Yeah but he’s drooling like something is _amazing _about me,” Kagami argued weakly.__

____

____

______“Ah yes, because someone admiring you is a problem.” Furihata chuckled and then pointed to Kentaro who was dribbling the basketball a couple of feet away. “Now go on, I’ve got to teach Tsukasa and Daichi to handle Kuroko’s passing.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______At the mention of Kuroko, Kagami tensed and relaxed. The blue-haired didn’t show up to morning practice because his parents were leaving for a business trip._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Bakagami!” Riko yelled, blowing obnoxiously on her whistle. “Work with Kentaro on his threes!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, yes,” Kagami said, because what else could he do but help a poor kouhai?_ _ _ _ _ _

______When practice was over Kagami walked out and usually whenever Kuroko didn’t show up to morning practice because of something at home he would wait in front of the gym when Kagami did get out. It was nice and as he was about to wish him good morning he was greeted by a small tug on his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kagami looked down and saw Akira Rento, a girl from his English class looking up at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Kagachan!” Akira said, smiling, as she waved him over. “Good morning!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Morning Akira,” Kagami said, as he watched Akira twist strands of brown hair between her fingers. “What’s up?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Akira smiled, “Ah, I just need to talk to Kagachan about something! Can I see you after your basketball practice is over?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kagami nods, “Yeah sure…” he starts, and that earns a squeal, and just as another question arises Akira walks away happily leaving Kagami to answer his own wonders._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good morning Kagami-kun.” the familiar monotone voice said, and Kagami turned around and smiled. “Is Kagami-kun going to keep standing there until he is late for class?”_ _ _ _ _ _

“No _Kagami-kun _is not,” Kagami said, and fell in step with Kuroko as they walked to their classroom. “You know we’ve known each other long enough to drop the formalities, Kuroko.”__

_____ _

_____ _

__________Kuroko shrugged, “I don’t see a reason not to, yet Kagami-kun will not be Kagami-kun if I call him Kagami.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kagami almost stopped, Kuroko rarely dropped formalities and the only time he did was in an accident when he got distracted by Nigou. And it sounded… different._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But it wasn’t even a bad different._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“See even Kagami-kun thinks it’s unnatural,” Kuroko said, a touch of sadness laced into his voice, and Kagami was about to protest when they reached their classroom and their teacher urged them inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The conversation ended up being forgotten as Kagami got new, and in his opinion, useless information shoved into his brain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The day went on, and as Kagami was packing up he saw a sight of Akira walking with her friends chatting happily, and then a forgotten question popped into his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oi, Kuroko.” The redhead mumbled, shoving his chair against the desk. “Do a lot of people know that we’re on the basketball team?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kuroko shrugged, his head still stuffed into a new book. “I’m not sure a lot of people know I’m on the basketball team, but for you, yes, a lot of people know that you are on basketball team Kagami-kun.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kagami raised an eyebrow, “It’s not because of my height right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kuroko stifled a laugh, and Kagami was about to yell at him when the blue-haired continued, “No Kagami-kun do you remember the initiation ceremony where you told the entire school that you would defeat the Generation of Miracles?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kagami blushed, and although for last year’s Winter Cup they did defeat the Generation of Miracles, it was childish of him to assume that they were so easily defeated_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m going to assume everyone figured what sport they play and when our school had won the Winter Cup, they would figure out that Kagami-kun did in fact play basketball and not a volleyball player.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kagami raised an eyebrow, “People thought I did volleyball?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“There was a time Kagami-kun would show up to after-school duties in an American Volleyball Tournament t-shirt,” Kuroko said, the side of his mouth curling up and Kagami rolled his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He was in love with Kuroko? This kid? No way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That’s… only cause I didn’t have any shirts.” Kagami sputtered, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. “You knew that Kuroko… Oi, Kuroko!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kuroko let out a laugh, one where he didn’t hide it and Kagami knew watching as his basketball partner laughed over his antics that, yes, he was irrevocably and utterly in love with Kuroko Tetsuya._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----- 

Kagami finished up cleaning the gym as Kuroko rolled the cart toward the storage closet. Kentaro and… one of the first years Furihata worked with were playing a game of one-on-one, and the rest of the team were heading out, saying their goodbyes and warnings to study.

__________Kagami was just about done, and all he wanted to do was go home when he felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked down and saw Kentaro and Tsukuyo? - maybe that was his name, Kagami was never good with names - ask him if they could play a quick game with him and Kuroko._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He was about to nod, even though Kuroko had shot him a dirty look when he heard a familiar voice ring through the gym._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Kagachan!” Akira said, standing at the doorway dressed in black coveralls with blotches of colored paint splattered everywhere._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ah, Akira,” Kagami said he had forgotten that he was supposed to talk to her. “Give me a second to clean up.” he turned toward Kuroko who was looking at Akira. “Hey Kuroko, can you handle them?” he asked pointing toward the two first-years looking between their two upperclassmen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kuroko nodded and Kagami quickly cleaned up as he jogged over to Akira who was fiddling with her index fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey, what’s up?” Kagami asked, his jacket slung over his shoulder and bringing a water bottle to his mouth as he faced Akira who was now a blushing mess._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Does Kagachan have someone he likes?” Akira asks, and Kagami almost drops his opened water bottle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I… what?” Kagami sputters, the base of his neck turning bright red. “No, no, I don’t.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Kagachan…” Akira drawled knowingly, “You know you can’t lie… like at all.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ah, even if, _hypothetically _” Kagami said, using the new word his science teacher drilled into his brain, “Did like someone, I don’t think they’d like me back.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Ah, Kagachan is ever the hopeless romantic!” Akira said, and then blushes up at him smiling sweetly. “Speaking of romance, does Kagachan know who I like?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kagami shakes his head, “No, why is it someone on the basketball team?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Akira nods, her cheeks turning pink “Yeah, they are kind of the star of it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kagami immediately stills, because the star of the Seirin basketball team was Kuroko Tetsuya, and Akira liked him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It was like the world stopped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Sure, he had heard of people crushing on Kuroko back in Teiko, hell, even he knew that Momoi had a crush on Kuroko but why?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Why did this feel _wrong _?___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Was it because Akira was a girl that was completely new to Kuroko?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Was it because it was..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Because it was…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Because it was after Kagami had realized that he loved his best friend, he realized no it was not the fact that Akira was a girl, and that she was new to Kuroko but instead it was after he realized that _she wasn’t the only one _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Ah, yeah,” Kagami said, running a hand through his red hair. “I’ll talk around and ask about you, yeah?” he said and before Akira could say anything Kagami bid her goodbye and walked inside the gym as Kentaro and the other first-year walked out saying, “Good job today Kagami-senpai!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kagami nodded and went to look for Kuroko, who was sitting down with his phone out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Ah is Kagami-kun done with the confession?” he asks, in a regular deadpan voice, which strangely made Kagami feel better._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Confession?” Kagami asks, and then shakes his head, “No Akira was just telling me she had a crush on someone on the team.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Ah, that’s you Kagami-kun.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kagami slowly turned, “Huh?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kuroko raised an eyebrow, “Kagami-kun don’t tell me you thought she liked someone else.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kagami’s eyes darted around Kuroko trying to grasp onto this sudden statement, “You're saying Akira likes me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kuroko nods, his fingers tapping lightly against the gym floor. “I assume Rento-san won’t tell the friend of the person she likes but rather the person she likes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You are saying…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kuroko nodded, smiling sadly at Kagami, “Yes, Kagami-kun she was trying to confess to you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everybody! this is my first fanfic so don't expect too much! also this is non-serious fic with exam season still in the high I need an outlet so my updating schedule will be all over the place. I may or may not update for a while or I may update everyday, either way don't expect too much and if you choose to continue reading thank you! also if there are any errors feel free to point them out in the comments cause this isn't beta'd!
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> also this was heavily inspired by the haikyuu fic "campfire in your chest" by deanpendragon so give that a read!
> 
> stay safe and healthy !


End file.
